Stupid face
by EnchantedWorlds
Summary: "What do you think stupid?" she asked him teasingly, and his smile grew to the width of her own. (I am not entirely sure what this is)


Author´s note: I don´t know why I wrote this, probably because I would like to see this kind of story myself.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Doctor who. Did you think I did?

….

Rory span the small red box in his hands, and swallowed hard. He sat on the kitchen desk looking down on his feet, once again swallowing hard. Mels sat opposite him zipping, and unzipping her jacket simply out of boredom.

They sat in the kitchen of the Williams house, Rory hadn´t moved out yet, something Mels on occasion liked to make fun of, even though the truth was she still lived with her foster parents. However today she kept quiet, perfectly well knowing how nervous he was. He would move out, when he was done becoming a nurse, and had gotten a better job.

"I´m not gonna hide in the closet when she gets here, am I?" she asked him with a grin. "Because that´s a bit unfair."

"Mels, maybe a bit of privacy?" Rory asked hiding his nervousness the best he could.

"Why should I?" she asked, and jumped down from the opposite desk. Rory looked pleadingly at her, and she laughed. "I am joking."

"Okay then," he replied still looking down.

"It´ll be fine, you know. She´s going to say yes," Mels told him, actually sounding reassuring. He smiled a little bit, and some of his nervousness vanished. Rory had gotten the idea a month ago or so, and Mels had been monitoring this whole operation since, carefully making sure that Rory wouldn´t do anything wrong. Despite that, there still were the possibility she would say no.

"Now, she gets home in about 15 minutes, you have a few of her favourite flowers, and good food. You should be fine. I´ll be off then." She grabbed her jacket from the desk, and turned to go. "Keep the food warm will you, then I can pop later and eat for you. Good luck," she said before she left the Williams´ residence, she send him a reassuring genuine smile. Hadn´t he been that nervous, he´d probably have wondered, if she was even capable of that.

….

The door opened widely and Amelia Pond, preferably called Amy, ran inside. She was soaking wet, because of the wet weather all over England that late summer. Amy whined loudly when she saw the ruined state of her hair, before leaving her coat. Was Rory even there?

He hadn´t shown himself yet, and usually he would at least yell hi from the kitchen, she knew that Brian wasn´t there tonight, down in the golf club or something. Otherwise Brian would already have said hello to her, in his usual quiet way and patiently listen to her complains about her day job and the weather. Something Rory was almost as good at as his father, but only just. After all Rory had to put up with her more often than

"Rory?" she called out. "Where are you?"

"Right here," he startled her, and she turned around. A smile grew on her lips, she didn´t like to admit it, but she´d missed him. She leant in and gave him a quick kiss, he smiled at her too, but something was off. He looked somehow nervous about it all, for no reason at all. They were just going to eat pizza and see a film, nothing extraordinary.

"Not cool," she told him with mock offence.

"Then let me make it up to you," he said opening the door to the kitchen. It revealed the Williams kitchen as she knew it, in all it´s organized mess and slightly blue interior, but also a table with two chairs, a few of her favourite flowers and dinner. Her face lit up, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Prepared on scottish rage, are we?" she asked playfully.

"Well, I have to be with you, don´t I?" he retorted slightly less nervous than before. That calmed her, she had actually been a little worried, that the reason why he was that nervous was something bad. Stuff like wanting to break up with her, which even though she was sometimes uncertain how she felt about Rory, she knew she didn´t want. She sat down on the closest chair, and he served her the spaghetti, explaining that he hadn´t had time to make something fancier.

"You cook good spaghetti," she said, once she had eaten half the plate in what probably was record time. It really was weird how your day could upside down in a matter of minutes, just like that night when she was seven and had found the Doctor´s box. The Doctor who´d finally come back for a little over a year ago, and then disappeared quickly again. But she pushed the thought of her Raggedy Doctor away, she wasn´t going to let her hurt spoil the only good thing of the day.

"Amy-" Rory carefully began a few minutes later, she almost didn´t hear him, so he tried again. "Amy?"

"Yes?" she asked curiously, her old worry that something really was wrong returned, and she grabbed her wine glass. "´Something wrong?"

"No," he said looking down. "I just have something I need to-" Then he sat down on one knee in front of her showing her a red small box. She had probably sputtered her wine all over him, hadn´t she been careful to keep her mouth shut, and swallow – quickly. "Amy, you know I really like you. Actually- actually I more than like you, and I really want to spent the rest of my life with you." She just sat there and looked at him, as he continued: "A- Amy will you marry me?"

Her arms flung around him and she held him tightly, suddenly she noticed something embarrassing, a few tears had escaped her eyes. If she should later explain to anyone how she felt, she probably wouldn´t have been able to. But she knew deep down in her heart that she was happy, the happiest she had been in a long time.

"Is that a yes?" he suddenly asked, Amy looked at him, seeing her reflection in the window behind him. Eyes filled with tears, but still a bigger smile than the happiest idiot would be able to manage. She met his eyes, and still saw some kind of insecurity in them. Really?

"What do you think stupid?" she asked him teasingly, and his smile grew to the width of her own. He rose from the floor, and wrapped her closer in his arms. Her lips met his, and she was definitely certain that this would be the happiest she could ever be.


End file.
